Bamon
by TVDBamonLover
Summary: Bonnie and Damon try to deal with their love for one another. Not the best summary because I can't write summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate on me or on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. **

As Bonnie Bennett walked through the Salvatore Boarding House her heart skipped a beat. She was actually going to do it. She was going to tell Damon Salvatore how she feels. She was going to do it before only to chicken out at the last minute. The story went a little bit like this:

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert were sitting in the Salvatore boarding house discussing whatever it is that they discuss whenever they were there. From the 'high school' school drama to the latest issue of "Who wants to kill Elena this week?"

It seems like since the Salvatore brothers moved to Mystic Falls all of their time is dedicated to risking their lives to save Elena. What is this? The new Twilight? Where Elena is Bella Swan and every vampire is out to get her? Bonnie thought this thought every time she did something that would risk her life but she still did it because it was in her nature to. It was what she wanted to do. It was what she had to do. Don't get her wrong, she loves Elena. Elena's one of her favourite people in the world. But sometimes she feels like she doesn't want to give up her life for her. Yes, she is the "go-to" witch because she's part of their "inner circle" and every other witch that they know is either dead or hates their guts to the point where they want to kill them but she helps willingly because she doesn't want to see her friend die. Even if that means risking her own life. Stupid, right?

So, they are sitting in the boarding house discussing the return of the original vampire Niklaus Mikaelson, when Bonnie gets up to use the bathroom. Caroline on her heels. When she feels that they are out of hearing distance to the vampires she begins talking:

"Bonnie you have to tell Damon, or it's going to eat you from the inside out and before you deny it forget it. I see the way you look at him I know you like him." she said.

Caroline is one of Bonnie's best friend. Practically her sister. They knew each other all of their young lives so they knew everything that was going through the others mind even when they dirt really want to put it out on the table.

"Okay, I like Damon. He's this bad boy vampire and I find him really attractive. Am I gonna act on my feelings? No. Why you ask? Well the answer is one simple word. Elena."

"Elena? Bonnie what does Elena have to do with any of this. Elena has Stefan. Their is no reason why you can't have the other brother." Caroline asked oblivious to the reason why.

"Care, Damon loves Elena. He would do anything for her. He would rinse his eyes out with vervain just so that she can be safe. There is no way I can compete with that. Not that I'm trying to." Bonnie clarified.

"Bon, you would never know if you don't try. You really like Damon and I know that and as much as I hate Damon, you two are really cute together and you work well together and as your best friend I advice you to go and tell him."

"Okay. You're right. You are right. I would tell him" Bonnie said hugging Caroline.

Later that same day at the boardinghouse after hours of failed plans and no back ups, Bonnie walks up to Damon prepared to just come clean. However, when she saw them piercing blue eyes that she felt that she could drown in, she got tongue tied.

They looked each other over for what felt like different reasons.

God, she's so beautiful. I wonder what she will feel like in my be... Damon stopped the thought just in time.

"What do you want Judgy"? Damon asked.

"You're so annoying. What did I tell you about calling me that? What is up with the nicknames that you give me. Bon-Bon? Judgy? Little witch? What are you five?" She said while walking towards the door. "I hate you so much Damon." She opened the door walked out and slammed it shut behind her without another word.

That happened a month ago, and here she is again finally going to tell him. She looked around and when there was no sign of him she climbed the stairs to his bedroom door. She opened his bedroom door and gasped at what she saw and heard.

There on the bed was Damon with his pants down. He was rubbing the head of his penis while moaning "Bonnie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my second chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. I love hearing the reviews it warms my heart. And sorry that the chapters aren't that long.**

There on the bed was Damon with his pants down. He was rubbing the head of his penis while moaning "Bonnie!"

Bonnie quickly turned around, she couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of her life, she wasn't even sure if she was happy about it, she should have been because she was falling for him too, I mean that was the only reason why she came into the boarding house in the first place, she wanted to tell him how she felt. But this, this situation didn't sit too well with her. Even though she had her doubts she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was actually falling for her or if he actually liked her.

But he can't be falling for me. Can he? Well obviously he wouldn't have done that if he didn't like me or wasn't falling for me, she thought. But he can't like me. He likes Elena. Loves her. He loves only her. He likes only her. He can't feel this way about me. He hates me. Doesn't he?

As these thoughts swam around Bonnie's mind she quickly descended down the staircase, walked out of the house, got in her car and drove off before he could vamp speed in front of her.

::::::::

Damon and Bonnie haven't seen each other in 3 weeks because they have been avoiding one another. Damon mentally kicked himself because he should have heard her coming in the house and up the stairs, and he would've heard her if he wasn't preoccupied.

How could I do that? He thought, but he knew exactly why he done it he wouldn't admit it to himself, how could I have not heard her coming. Fucking stupid sexy witch. He thought. Yes, my little witch is hot, but she's not that hot that I would picture her and moan her name. Okay, I'm lying to myself of course she's that hot that I would picture her and moan her name but why was she even here? What could she have even wanted? She knew that Elena or vampire barbie wouldn't be here, so why was she? He asked himself.

He was mad and angry at Bonnie for catching him but he was also mad and angry with himself for not being man enough to face her.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was oblivious to the fact that he had called Bonnie 'his'

:::::::::

Bonnie was walking to her car after cheerleading practice, she went back to her 'normal' life. Well, as normal as your life can get if your a witch living in Mystic Falls. THAT day forgotten about. She dares not speak of THAT day, she just wanted to pretend that it didn't happen, she wanted to live in denial of THAT day. As she was walking to her car she saw someone walk up beside her. She knew who it was before she turned around. She knew it was the person she wanted to forget. It was the person she wanted nothing to do with.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said irritated, not turning around.

Damon chuckled at her attitude, but his chuckle lacked any humor. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want or need to talk to you. Sorry." Bonnie said trying to get in her car.

Despite the fact that she was trying to run away from the situation, Damon wasn't having it. He was going to make her talk to him. He pushed the car door shut and stood in front of it so that she couldn't get in, the move causing her to stumble back and to be standing in front of him so that they are facing each other, he spoke before she could protest the move: "Listen, I'm.. I'm Sorry. Okay."

"Your sorry?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry for what? What are you sorry for Damon?"

"Seriously, you know what I'm talking about. You know what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for what I did. I don't even know why I did it."

"Okay, your sorry. So, let's pretend that it never happened because I haven't even thought about it and I don't want to think about it or talk about it especially not to you, the person who did it."

"But Bonnie it did. It did happen, and I can't just pretend that it didn't, because unlike you it's all I think about. Since that day it is all I think about, you are all I think about."

They just stood there in silence after he confessed what was on his mind. Damon Salvatore does not do that. He does not confess to anything. In fact, if anything he does the total opposite x100. She couldn't say anything at all, all she could do was stare. Stare at everything and anything but at him.

"Why did you even do it? I know you said you don't know but there has to be a reason. Were you just moaning girls names and I just happened to walk in on mine? Was it planned? I bet it was, wasn't it? It was planned so that you could fuck with my mind and my feelings wasn't it?" She said, finally looking up and looking Damon in the eyes.

"No, Bonnie. Fuck. Just stop talking."

Suddenly, Damon grabbed Bonnie's face and crashed his lips to hers for a passionate, mesmerising kiss. Bonnie opened her mouth allowing him entry and Damon did the same to her. Damon pulled away first.

"That's why." He said. "That's why I did it. I did it because... I did it." He wouldn't allow himself to say the words 'like' or 'love'. He refused to say those words.

"You did it because you did it? You did it because you wanted to get under my skin because that's what you always do, it's all you are fucking good for."

"Oh my god. No. Bonnie. I did it because I like you okay. I like you. Is that what you want to hear? You want me to say that I need to have you? That after 165 years you are the only one that challenges me and doesn't cower and respect my will. Even Katherine wasn't like you. You want me to tell you that I don't think straight without you or when your not around me. I can't think straight. You want me to tell you that seeing you upset and seeing you frown makes me want to ban everyone from smiling and being happy. Well it does Bonnie. It does. And before you mention it, I don't love Elena I know that now. It's you that I lo..." He stopped himself from saying the "L" word because Damon doesn't do love. He does lust. He has been in love before and he said that nothing good comes out of it, he says it's pointless and overrated.

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I couldn't. Because would you have listened? Because if I said the wrong words to you, if I said that wrong things I would have to look at you everyday knowing that I couldn't have you. Knowing that you couldn't be mine. Knowing that I would have lost you forever and Bonnie that isn't something I want."

Bonnie just stood there not saying anything, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Damon Salvatore actually confessed to having feelings for her, for caring about her, for wanting her to be happy, for loving her. She wanted to be happy and she was but she was feeling a mixture of emotions also, sad, annoyed, anger but all of these emotions just merged into one and she was stuck asking herself, 'Why?' Why was fate so cruel to her? Three weeks ago she would have been flattered but now all she could think about was what is her boyfriend going to think when he found out that she kissed another guy. She was torn between a lot, her boyfriend and Damon. Her boyfriend and her best friends, she was certain that they would kill her if they ever found out who are boyfriend was. If they ever found out that he was her boyfriend. They took a moment to just stand there and just stare at each other not saying anything. Not really sure what to say to each other. Bonnie broke the silence first.

"I...um...I need to go."

"Bonnie..."

"I'm sorry, but this is just wrong. I'm flattered but I can't go out with you, or whatever you want me to do with you. I'm sorry." Bonnie said before she got in her car and drove away quicker than he could process the words that came out of her mouth.

::::::::

As Bonnie was driving to The Grille she took a moment to process everything that happened with Damon.

Did that really just happen? Did that really

happen in the school parking lot? She asked herself, did I hear Damon correctly? Does he actually like me or is he just finding excuses as to why he did that, that day. Bonnie stop being stupid, she told herself, there's no way that that could have been an excuse. He actually likes me. But why do I care? Yes, I liked him once but I have a boyfriend now and I'm happy, I haven't thought about Damon in weeks and I don't have feelings for him anymore. I don't care for him anymore.

Bonnie finally made it to The Grille, as she walked in she spotted the two people she really wanted to see since the day started. The two people who made her heart warm since that day she spent with them two weeks ago.

Her boyfriend and his sister.

Klaus and Rebekah.

**A/N: The timing is really shit because I can't time. **


End file.
